Meet Me Halfway
by ArtemisArcadia
Summary: Gaila just wants to have fun, and get her man; Nyota wants to become the best xenolinguistics officer the Star Fleet Academy has ever seen, but her heart may have other plans. Pairings: Spock/Uhura, Gaila/Pike.


**Author's note: **I hope that you enjoy this story, leave a review if you like, oh and there will be adult content later on in this story, so if you don't like it just skip over it. Enjoy!

* * *

Her eyes sparkled with curiosity and playfulness as she gazed around the campus grounds; the place was buzzing with activity and her eyes darted around quickly trying to take in the information bombarding her brain. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, a broad smile spreading across her features; everything looked so new, everything _smelled_ so new, it **was** new. Grinning she adjusted her overstuffed duffle bag that hung from her shoulder and gripped the handle of her equally as overstuffed rolling suit case tighter and took as step forward towards the main academy building, with a spring in her step.

Her long red curls bounced playfully as she trotted over the newly cut grass, she new she was getting looks, especially by the male part of the student body, then again what male would attracted to a young beautiful Orion female. She chuckled to herself and held her head high, a few of these guys would have the nights of there lives with her.

Finally reaching the campus center she groaned taking notice of small flight of stairs that stood between her and the doors, rolling her eyes she began to lug her suitcase up the stairs in a very ungraceful manner, cursing in her native language.

About half way to her destination a first year cadet stopped next to her and looked at her in amusment.

"You do know there is a ramp right over there..." he said to her trying not to laugh.

She glanced over to her right, and noticed some cadets wheeling their belongings up a ramp, not ten feet away. she huffed in annoyance and turned back to the cadet and gave him a fake grin.

"Oh, I know, I was just getting a little exercise." she lied , _'this would not be one of the men sharing her bed.'_

He chuckled and continued up the stairs.

She gawked at him, he didn't even offer to help her, he would _deffinently_ not be sharing her bed anytime soon. groaning she tried lifting her suitcase again only to set it down on the same step in defeat, this wasn't working.

"Having a little trouble cadet?" she heard a voice from behind her and she turned her head to see an older long gentleman, by his uniform she could tell he was of high rank, perhaps a commander or a captain. her eyes looked him over quickly, he was tall and lean, his hair was just beginning to grey and while he had an air of authority surrounding him, though she caught a hint of playfulness in his eyes. She licked her lips, now _this_ was a man, she grinned slyly.

"Just a bit sir..."

"Captain Pike." he replied with a lopsided smile.

"Gaila." she replied. "Gaila of Orion."

"Would you like to have a little assistance, cadet Gaila?" he offered.

Her smile broadened. "Such a gentleman." she said coyly.

"I try." he replied, taking note of her tone, already knowing she was going to be a handful and he wondered how many room changes the Orion girl would recieve before the end of her first semester.

Gaila watched closly as he strode up to her and quickly hoisted her suitcase up as if it were nothing, she also took note of how nice his mucles looked beneath his shirt as he did so.

"Ladies first." he told her with another lopsided smile which she retured and winked at him be for ascending the stairs with must more grace than before.

Captian Pike drop the suitcase next to her and gave her a slight nod before turning on his heel to leave.

"Oh, captiain. " he heard her coo from behind him, and he smiled ruefully and tuned to face her once more.

"What is it cadet?" he asked.

"If you're ever lonely look me up." she replied her eyes shinning coyly, a sly smile upon her coral lips.

"Now, cadet Gaila I hardly feel that to be appropriate." he told her matter-of-factly.

She simpled shurugged and continued to smile. "Well then, until next time, oh and thank you very much for the assistance sir."

"You are very welcome." he said and with that he turned and trotted down the stairs, leaving her with her belongings at the front doors of the main building.

_"Captain Pike"_ she thought. _"I'll have to remember that one." _ she adjusted her luggage once more before strolling through the academy doors.

_______________________

First thing she had to do was sign in and she soon found herself at the end of a very long line of students; she sighed, her shoulder was beginning to hurt from the weight of her bag. quickly and with some difficulty she shifted the bag to the opposite shoulder, allowing her sore one a much need break.

Excitement still surged through her as she procceded to look a'bout the building; it was amazing, a technological wonder. Once again she took notice of the students, both in line and hurrying about the room, she noticed that no one had brought nearly as much as she had and she smiled to herself, they would be sorry they didn't come prepared.

Finally after over half and hour of waiting she had managed to check in, get her room number and code as well as her roomates name.

"Nyota Uhura..." she said to herself as she made her way towards the dorms. She wondered what this girl would be like, either way she suspected she wouldn't have much competition, but she also hoped she wasn't a complete prude that would get her reassigned to another room, that would not be fun.

Finally managing to get herself and all of her belongings into the turbo lift, she sighed tiredly and watched as the doors slid closed noiselessly. She tapped her foot while she waited for the doors to open to her floor and hummed a made up tune.

eventually she arrived at her stop and and she procceded down the hall, lugging her things behind her in slight annoyance. upon reaching her room she quickly punched in the code and entered.

_________________________

Nyota Uhura heard the soft hiss of the dorm room door slidding open and she looked up from the PADD's she had been studying to she a slender red headed Orion female waltz through the door, well waltz wasn't exactly the right word for this, more like strolled in while dragging around one hundred pounds of extra weight behind her.

Uhura had studied up on Orions, and she knew that the females where especially sought after for their...sexual gifts. This would be interesting having one as a roommate, though it really wouldn't matter to her as long as she could study and get her work done in a timely fashion which for her usually meant way before it was due.

"Hello roomie!" the green alien greeted her with a friendly smile. "I'm Gaila of Orion." she added dropping everything on the floor next to her new bed.

"Hello, I'm cadet Nyota Uhura." Nyota replied returning the smile.

Gaila sighed and plopped down on her mattress and moaned slightly.

"Oh, it feels so good to finally sit down." she said happily and looked over to Nyota and then noticed all the PADD's splayed over her roommates bed. _"Ah so she was rooming with the bookworm type as humans say."_

"So you're the teachers pet type right?" Gaila asked chuckling merrily when she noticed the other woman bristling at the comment.

"I am not a teacher pet." she said in deffense but knew the Orion meant no harm by it. "I simply want to get ahead in my studies."

"Classes haven't even started yet." Gaila replied laughing even more as she laid back on her sheets grinning.

"I know, I just want to be prepared." Nyota said while pulling her studies into a neat pile and setting them on her nightstand carefully.

The Orion female closed her eyes still smiling, she was tired, very tired.

"I think me and you-" she started.

"You and I." Nyota corrected quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, me and you, you and I, are going to get along just fine." she replied before slipping off into a peaceful slumber, not even bothering to pull herself all the way up onto the bed.


End file.
